Increasing Worry
by fanficti0naddict
Summary: Horrible title, I know. This is a really old unedited story I wrote years back. Draco and Harry are serving detention when Harry feels a presence. What does Draco do when Harry faints? I will hopefully develop this more in the future, but for now, ideas?


Increasing Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

_This is an old story I started maybe five years ago. I came across it when I was packing up my old room at my mother's house. It is far from my best work and is unedited. I probably won't be continuing with it, but I may change it in the future and actually add a plot and characterization. If it by some chance inspires anyone, go for it. Just drop me a link when you're done so I might read it, yeah?_

"Are you done cutting the roots yet?" I asked. He didn't answer. I chanced a glance at him. His face was paler than usual. "Potter?" I said. Again, no answer. He swayed violently. "Potter?" I was beginning to get worried. My blood ran cold when he suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream and fainted. I didn't think; I just acted. I threw out my arms and caught him. Was that blood? His scar was bleeding! "Potter?" I asked again. No response. "HARRY!" I called. He stirred. He opened an eye and looked at me. "Draco…" His voice was laced with pain. He coughed. Blood. He was coughing up blood! I scooped him up and started toward the door. I had to get him to the hospital wing.

I was in detention when it happened. I was with him again. We were both in detention, but somehow he got to supervise while serving. Figures. He was having me cut the roots for the potion we were making. I grabbed for the knife. That's when it started. I felt another presence. I looked around the room, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I grabbed the knife and began to cut the roots. That's when I heard it. 'Die' the voice stated. I stopped breathing. 'Die' I felt myself begin to sway. He said something, but I failed to catch it. "DIE!' the voice was louder this time. Suddenly I felt an unbearable amount of pain. It was as if someone had taken a machete to my stomach and violently thrashed my insides. It spread all over my body and I was left in mind-numbing pain. I screamed. I felt myself rushing towards the ground. I felt the darkness close in. I welcomed it. "HARRY!" I heard my name. I opened an eye. I saw him. He caught me. I wonder why. "Draco…" it hurt. It hurt everywhere and it hurt to talk. I started to cough. I saw blood and felt the darkness return. I felt strong arms around me. I felt safe now and embraced the dark.

I think he passed out again. I don't know when I began to care. I cursed the dungeons for being so far away from the hospital wing. He moaned. I looked at him. He looked so pale and fragile. As if, if I dropped him, he would shatter into a million pieces. His scar was still bleeding. Are scars supposed to bleed? I wiped some of it off on the sleeve of my robe. It kept coming. It couldn't be good for him to be losing that much blood. I placed my sleeve across his scar. My sleeve slipped down. His face was so warm. He was burning up! I placed my hand over his scar urgently trying to stop the blood flow. I finally approached the staircase. My arms were numb from carrying him. I didn't want to, but I had to stop. My hand was thoroughly coated with his sticky blood. I gently placed him on the ground. I had to think of something. A thought occurred to me. I ripped off my robe and tore a long strip off and wound it around his head tying it securely over the wound. I picked hum back up and proceeded to climb. His breathing was shallow and labored. He began to twitch in my arms. We were almost there. I saw the doors ahead. I reached out one hand and grabbed the handle. He began to slip from my grasp. I let go of the handle and held him close to my chest. "Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled. My voice betrayed my fear. "MADAM…" I was cut off when said woman flew open the doors. "What is…" she began to snap. She looked down at my burden. "Oh," she said. She then ushered me inside. She made to take him from me. I don't know what came over me at that point, but I felt a surge of possessiveness. I hugged him closer to me and gave her a glare as if to say mine. Mine? How long had I thought of him that way? "Son, I need to check his wounds." I understood but couldn't let go. She sighed. She took off my makeshift bandage and her wyes widened at the sight of what lay beneath. My worry increased tenfold. Blood was still oozing from his scar when I looked at his head. "I need you to place him on the bed. You may stay if you like" she said with resignation. I gently laid him on the bed as if the slightest movement would shatter him. Madame Pomfrey went to a stack of jars and pulled one off. It was the foulest smelling stuff I had ever smelled. It was sure to work. She spread it over his scar. The bleeding stopped almost instantly. He moaned in pain. I took hold of his hand. I don't care what anyone says.


End file.
